


The Letter

by Quillaninc



Series: Near Misses [3]
Category: Voltron: Lion Voltron, Voltron: Vehicle Voltron
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day, Voltron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillaninc/pseuds/Quillaninc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An envelope arrives from an ex boyfriend in time for Feb 14.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> dabbling into the Madhouse's Near Misses collab universe.

Sven's thoughts slipped towards brooding as he turned the envelope over and over between his fingers.

It was too thick for just a card, yet the corners held that stiffness greeting cards had and letters lacked. Which meant it was probably both. He was tempted to slide a blade through the opening despite Lance's name and rank inscribed in a narrow loopy scrawl on the front.

The only thing nagging at him more than what was in the letter from Shan was the knowledge that breaking Lance's confidence like this was just the kind of thing that had spelt disaster for their relationship last time. Frustrated, he tossed the envelope onto the table with a grunt, turning to stalk several paces away with hands dug deep in his pockets.

He tried to distract himself by flinging himself onto the bed, but the stark whiteness of that damnable envelope mocked him from the dark wood table. He rolled to his feet again, wandering to the wide picture window on the other side of the room, restless eyes seeking something, _anything_ worth his attention in the castle gardens outside.

It didn't last. Like a planet drawn towards a dying star, his gaze eventually slid back over his shoulder, unerringly finding Shan's letter again as uncertainty taunted him. _What the hell does he_ want_?_

Did the Irish even celebrate Valentine's Day? Wait. Yes, of course they would; they had St Patrick's Day, didn't they?

Sven found himself standing at the table, absently fingering the corner of the letter. Could he get away with it? Casually slide a fingernail beneath the seal; _Oops, it was in my pile, I didn't notice until it was too late. Sorry, Lance._

As much as he wanted to, though, he knew that Lance would see through him in an instant. No, better not. Better not.

But standing around here was just asking for trouble; there were certain temptations Sven was powerless against, and anything to do with Lance was high on that list.

He had to get out of here, at least for a while.

* * *

Lance found him out on the lawns some time later. Since firearms practice had done little to settle the burning anger he was trying to deny, he'd thought that perhaps some meditation exercises would help.

It hadn't. It had just made it easier to track him down.

"Hey," Lance called as he trudged up the slight hill, hands in pockets and an apprehensive look on his face.

Reminding himself that none of this was Lance's fault, Sven breathed through the last of his mantra and then made a concerted effort to give his boyfriend as welcoming a smile as he could manage. "Hey, yourself."

Maybe it had worked, or maybe Lance was just as good at ignoring the things he didn't want to discuss as Sven. It didn't matter, since he flopped gracelessly to the ground beside Sven as soon as he got within reach.

"I think he's met someone," he said completely without preamble.

The 'who', of course, was obvious. The 'how the hell had Lance _known_ Sven would understand who' ... that was something else entirely.

"I ... you ... All right," Sven flung his hands in the air, defeated. "How on earth did you know I knew about the letter?"

Lance grinned wryly. "You forgot the roster, didn't you?"

The roste~ Oh. Oh, of course. "Damn. You were on internal watch today, weren't you?"

"Yep." Lance gave him a smug grin, then turned serious as he reached for Sven's hand and enfolded it in his own. "And thank you."

Stunned, Sven watched as Lance raised their joined hands, the warmth of lips pressing against the soft flesh of his thumb joint as startling as the intensity of the look in Lance's eyes. "W...what for?"

Lance smiled, that special kind that he kept only for Sven. "For trusting me." Shifting closer, he slipped an arm around Sven's shoulders and drew Sven's head down to rest against his. "I know that was hard for you, and I really wanted you to know how much I appreciated it."

Sven was stunned. Obviously, Lance had sat there in the control room that whole time, watching him. "I do trust you. I do," he said softly, as much to remind himself as to reassure Lance.

A soft kiss stirred his hair. "I know." Then another. "I'm so glad we've got today together, Sven. I really am."

There was a promise in Lance's tone, warm and silky, the kind that belonged to nights hidden away together and soft, gentle loving.

But that was later. For now, there was something else he wanted to know. "So," he looked up at Lance and grinned a bit wanly. "Tell me about Shan's 'someone'."

~ fin ~


End file.
